<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] It's Chow Time!! by rhythmia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934817">[Podfic] It's Chow Time!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia'>rhythmia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Chris Chow-centric, Future Fic, Gen, NHL Player Chris "Chowder" Chow, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, magazine interview format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of unacaritafeliz's 'It's Chow Time!!", a magazine interview of NHL goalie Chris Chow, talking about his experiences in hockey and playing on the San Jose Sharks.</p><p>The San José Sharks have been dominating the Western Conference this year, with an especially strong performance from their new goaltender, and Calder Memorial Trophy frontrunner, Chris Chow. We sit down with Chris, better known as Chowder to his teammates, to talk hockey, friendship, and his weird goalie superstitions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] It's Chow Time!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974832">It's Chow Time!!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz">unacaritafeliz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kjflajfl It's 10/10, Happy Birthday Chris Chow! &lt;3<br/>EDIT: oops corrected the google drive link! <br/>EDIT 2: yes it's set to "anyone can view" now alfjalgkj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Original text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974832">It's Chow Time!!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz">unacaritafeliz</a></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Length:</strong> 7:51, 5.86 MB, </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Podfic Bingo squares</strong>: record standing up, character of color</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Cover:</strong> by rhythmia, original photograph by mark6mauno on flickr <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/mark6mauno/25849477863">https://www.flickr.com/photos/mark6mauno/25849477863</a></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Cover image description:</strong> sports magazine style cover. A photograph of a hockey goalie in a San Jose Sharks uniform, with some black bangs sticking out under his helmet. He's standing fiercely in front of the goal. Title text in blocky sports magazine-style Sharks teal font reads: It's Chow Time!!. Credits at bottom read: written by unacaritafeliz, performed by rhythmia. On the top right is a Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology Volume 1 sticker, and on the bottom right is a Podfic Bingo 2020 sticker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Download:</strong> click through to <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/l3u6s4bso6gm1y0/%25255BOMGCP%25255D_It%252527s_Chow_Time%252521%252521_-_unacaritafeliz%25252C_rhythmia_%252528AO3%252529.mp3/file">Mediafire for mp3</a> or <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OZo5pUVi09UYr6hAL0j3w1UiTAOYR3ZB/view?usp=sharing">Google drive to stream or download</a></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thank you to unacaritafeliz for permission to record! This was created for the inaugural Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, Volume 1! (found here: <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html">https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html</a>) </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kudos and comments would be cool of you! :D</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/631626310568067072/and-now-it-exists-as-a-podfic-here-happy-birthday">Tumblr post to reblog (a reblog of unacaritafeliz's original post) </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D</p><p>Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>